1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been required to effect an electrical connection between an insulation clad wire and a relatively thin second wire. An example of such an application is in a small appliance wherein it is desired to connect a small motor armature wire with a power wire.
The armature wire is very thin and is usually insulated with a coat of varnish or the like. Because of the thinness of this wire, it is prone to be easily cut or broken under any force or fatigue. Accordingly, conventional types of connectors have proven unsatisfactory. The main method of causing the connection between these two types of wires has been by a hand-solder operation.
Another problem facing manufacturers is the insulation displacement of a thin coating such as varnish on a thin gauge wire. As pointed out above, it is desirable to avoid the breaking of the wire under such an operation.
Although wire trap type terminals are well known in the art, it is always desirable to employ better and improved designs. It is important that a wire trap ensure good electrical contact with the stripped end of an insulation clad wire along as great an area as possible to prevent intermittencies.